My Dirtnap
by Wolfish-Insanity
Summary: NO LONGER BEING UPDATED. The janitor has a new plan up his sleeve, and this one's brutal. Can Dr. Cox save JD in time? Crap summary, see inside for full details. Warnings: slash, character death, kind of dark. Full warnings for each chapter inside.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Woop. My first story, well, first fanfic. Yeah, so, I hope people actually read it, maybe even enjoy it. If I get a positive response, maybe I'll upload future chapters.

WARNINGS: slash, OC's (but no purposeful Mary-sues. If you detect one, tell me.)

Un-betaed, but may be revised and edited later.

* * *

I was walking down the hall of the hospital anxiously. I haven't seen the janitor all day, and I've already been on call for a few hours. Something wasn't right here. I peered around a corner carefully before taking a step.

Suddenly, I was being pulled into a closet by two strong hands, one covering my mouth, preventing my gasp of surprise from escaping. I was slammed against the back wall as the person closed the door. All light was extinguished and I began to panic. Who had locked me in this closet? Why? Was it the janitor? Oh god... I blindly felt around for the light, and instead found my fingers tangled in curly hair.

"Newbie! Shh!" came the gruff reply to my yelp. Recognizing the voice, I relaxed, but only slightly.

Squinting my eyes against the darkness, I whispered, "Dr. Cox?" I could almost feel his glare.

"Yes, Sandra, now shut up!" he whisper-yelled.

"But... why did you lock me in this supply closet?" I regretted asking immediately. The hand was back over my mouth.

"For the love of God, Martha! Be. Quiet."

I obeyed this time. My eyes began to adjust to the darkness and I could make our Dr. Cox's shape. I noticed that he was staring intently at the floor. I followed his gaze and saw that someone was standing outside. Straining my ears, I caught a few strands of what he or she was mumbling.

"Where... Scooter... kill him... just one shot..."

I paled as I filled in the blanks. I stepped back against the wall and began trembling. Dr. Cox, sensing my reaction, moved his hand off of my face and squeezed me reassuringly on the shoulder.

"Kate, calm down. He doesn't know you're in here. Relax, Newbie."

I took note of the concern in his soothing voice, but I could not stop shaking. The janitor had finally snapped. He was going to kill me. My eyes were glued to the door as I saw his shadow fade away. Beside me, Dr. Cox relaxed and squeezed my shoulder again. He then reached up and flicked on the light.

He smiled and looked over at me. His smile immediately fell away. "Jesus, Newbie, you're paler than ever. Calm down!"

Letting out a shaky breath, I asked my question again. "Why did you pull me into this closet?"

He looked at me in disbelief. "Isn't it obvious, Mary? Jumpsuit was going to kill you. I saw him waiting around the corner with a needle, saw you coming, and acted on impulse. We've already had four patients in the ICU code and one die. We need every available doctor in this place tonight. I can't have you lying in a ditch somewhere. "

I shuddered at that thought and tried to focus on the problem. "A needle?"

Dr. Cox rolled his eyes, but looked at me seriously. "He was going to drug you. Yesterday, one of our tranquilizers went missing. I heard Lurch talking about burying you alive, but I didn't think he was serious. I may have been wrong. What did you do to him, Carol?"

"Nothing!" I said, panic returning. "I have never done anything to him! He's insane..."

"I know, Lucinda. Although the idea of you lying in a hole makes me smile, I do understand the gravity of the situation. I'm going to talk to Bobbo about giving the janitor some time off. In the mean time, try not to ever be alone, okay, Jessica? Try to stick with either Carla or myself. Now, head straight for the Nurses Station and tell Carla everything. You got that, Newbie?"

I nodded slowly, even though I was terrified inside. Then I realized something. Before I could stop myself, I was saying it out loud. "You... you saved my life..." My eyes widened as I said it. I really would have been in big trouble if he hadn't of grabbed me.

Dr. Cox's eyes softened slightly and a very un-Coxian tenderness tinted his voice. "I know, Newbie. Now be careful. I doubt that this is as serious as we are thinking, but just in case..."

I swallows nervously and nodded. He gave me a reassuring smile--to which I inwardly gasped--and opened the closet. He walked out quickly, heading for Dr. Kelso's office, and I waited a moment before stepping out. A quick survey of the empty hallway gave me little comfort, and I began making my way to the Nurses Station. As I approached a corner, I froze.

What if the janitor was there? What if...

I began trembling again. I backed away from the corner, an unfamiliar, cold dread filling me. Suddenly, my pager went off. I yelped in surprise and fumbled for it. I finally unlatched it from my scrubs and read it, hoping desperately that it wasn't a code.

It was Dr. Cox. He wanted me to come to Dr. Kelso's office. On the other side of the hospital. Oh shit.

My pager went off again, making me jump. This one was from Carla. She was coming to find me. Dr. Cox must have gotten to her first. I paged her back, letting her know where I was, and leaned against the wall. Taking deep breaths, I tried to calm myself. The janitor wouldn't come near me if I was with Carla. I would be safe. And I could tag along with Dr. Cox all say without seeming suspicious. I did that normally anyway.

"Bambi!"

I jumped at Carla's voice, but hurriedly ran over to her. She immediately pulled me into a tight, motherly hug. "Are you okay, Bambi? Dr. Cox told me that you were in trouble. What happened?"

For a moment, I was too relieved to speak. Gathering myself, I replied, "Let's walk and talk. To Dr. Kelso's office."

* * *

Where the hell was Newbie? Bobbo and I have been waiting here for ten minutes for the little girl, and I haven't seen a single hair on her product-filled head. No one had coded in that time, and Barbie was covering all of his patients. Carla was supposed to find him. What if Lurch did first...?

I pushed that thought away. It made my head spin. I leaned against the wall and considered paging Carla again. But what good would that do?

"Perry, I know this is important, but if Dr. Dorian isn't here in the next three minutes, I'm going to lose interest."

I scowled in Bob's direction before straightening up. There they were. Carla was dragging a still pale Newbie behind her, and judging from her death grip on his wrist, he told her everything. And she was not happy.

I smiled as the image of Carla kicking the janitor's ass came into view. Ah, if only.

She practically threw Newbie into the room and slammed the door. I caught him as he stumbled, straightening him back up. He looked up at me with those big doe eyes and my breath caught in my throat. The only emotion in them were fear. They seemed to be screaming for help. I desperately hoped that mine said I was there to give it.

He smiled at me nervously before turning to Bob. I saw Bob also take a moment to stare at Newbie's eyes before coughing and turning to me. So even the spawn of Satan can sense emotions. Hell, he probably feeds on them. And right now, Newbie was all-you-can-eat buffet.

"Dr. Cox," Bob began, a note of actual seriousness in his voice. I was shocked. "Please explain why you have barricaded me in my office."

My eyes flickered to the back of Newbie's head before I answered. "Bobbo, I have reason to believe that Jessica here is in real danger."

"Jessica?" he asked, amusement showing in his demon eyes.

"Newbie."

"Who?"

I gritted my teeth. "JD." Newbie looked back at me, surprise briefly showing on my face.

"Oh, you mean Dr. Dorian," he smiled. "You could have just said so."

I glared at him fiercely, even though it didn't bother me nearly as much as I pretended to say Newbie's name. It actually felt quite good. Which is why I never did.

"Anyway," I said pointedly. "Lurch has snapped. He stole on of our tranquilizers and is planning to bury Newbie alive."

The old man's eyes widened slightly and he looked over at Newbie, who was staring at the floor intensely. "This is serious. What did you do, sport?"

Newbie's head shot up. "Nothing!" he cried out, voice alarmingly higher pitched than usual. Carla shot me a worried look. "I've never done anything to him! He's hated me since my first day! I don't know why he wants to... to..."

His voice broke. I could sense tears coming on and I motioned for Carla to do something. She shook her head and pointed to me. I looked back in confusion, not understanding that knowing look she was giving me. She rolled her eyes and mouthed 'he needs you'. I raised my eyebrow and looked at Newbie. He was clenching his fists and eyes shut, obviously trying to hold back tears. His shoulders were shaking slightly and a small choking sound escaped his trembling lips. Even Bobbo looked moved. He shifted his gaze to me and glared, willing me to do something. My eyebrow climbed higher and I looked at Newbie again.

Hesitantly, I reached up and put my hand on his shoulder lightly. He didn't seem to notice. I tightened my grip slightly and pulled him slowly toward me. He stiffened, but didn't resist. I pulled until he was directly in front of me. Slowly, he raised his head and opened his eyes to gaze into mine. I gasped quietly. Tears were sliding down his ghostly white face, eyes clouded with such intense fear that I almost felt it. Temporary surprise mingled with the fear and he stared at me in sad curiosity. I could only stare back, paralyzed by emotion for the first time.

He cleared his throat quietly and opened his mouth to speak, clearly nervous and confused.

Remembering where I was, I snapped back into focus. "You all right, Jenny?" I asked quickly, hoping no one else had noticed that little "moment".

He nodded, still confused. "It's just... scary." He looked down, as if ashamed. I briefly wonder why, but then remembered who I was. Dr. Perry Cox. I sure as hell wasn't acting like it.

I glanced over at Carla and she nodded encouragingly. I sighed, knowing what I had to do. I became aware of Bob barely holding back a fit of giggles. Apparently, he knew, too.

"Newbie... do you want a... hug?" I clenched my mouth shut, not sure if I had really said that or not.

His head snapped up immediately, mouth hanging open. I guess that means I had. He quickly shut his mouth and stared at me quizzically, as if deciding if this was a genuine offer. Fresh tears had spilled over and it didn't look like they would stop any time soon.

"Dr. Cox... this isn't a good time for you to be mocking me..." he said, hurt shining in his tone.

"Oh, for God sakes, Newbie, just hug me!" I growled, knowing full well that Carla would kill me if I did nothing.

He still hesitated and I growled, annoyed that I had to do this. I pulled him into a tight hug, his gasp muffled by my chest. Immediately, he broke down. Slouching against me, he began sobbing into my shoulder. Shocked, I wrapped my arms tighter, rubbing his back soothingly. I flashed a look at Carla but she seemed frozen, tears of her own starting to well up. I noticed movement on the other side of the room as Bob got up from his desk and walked over to her. He whispered something in her ear and she nodded. She left the room, walking briskly down the hall. I looked questioningly at Bob and he mouthed what I assumed was 'Turkleton'. I nodded and returned my attention back to JD. He was still sobbing hard and it was soaking through my scrubs.

I began to run my fingers softly through his hair like I had seen many fathers do to their crying children. He seems to take comfort in this and his sobs quieted gradually. When he was silent, I placed my hands on his shoulders and peeled him off of me so I could look him in the eye. He was still crying a little and shaking, but he looked slightly more stable.

As much as I torment Newbie, I had always thought of him as strong. He never broke like this. After I gave him the push he needed in his first few days, he had developed into a great doctor and person on his own. Sure, he leaned on people like me and his friends, but he pretty much took care of his problems on his own. This must really be freaking him out for him to cry openly like this, especially in front of me.

I bent and peered into his face. "Newbie?"

He looked back up at me, tear tracks glistening on his face. I found myself longing to see his goofy grin. "I'm sorry, Dr. Cox. I didn't mean to..." He looked down, shame showing clearly.

"Newbie, don't apologize. You needed that. I'm not mad, or did you not notice that while I was holding you?"

He looked back up in shock. "I didn't imagine that?"

I gave in to the laughter and was relieved to see Newbie smile, too. But it didn't reach his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Well, here I go again! Three different POV's here!

WARNINGS: slash, OC's, and a flashback. :P

ENJOY. X3

* * *

"Don't be so scared, Newbie. We don't even know if this is really happening. I'm going to get someone to inconspicuously cover both of our patients and I'm going to question everyone on what they know about it, okay?"

I could feel myself nodding numbly, too distracted to answer properly. Had I really just sobbed my heart out into Dr. Cox's shoulder and he _held_ me? For some reason, that feels more comforting than anything he was saying. That worries me a bit.

"Bobbo, can Newbie stay in here with you today? I don't want Lurch to find him."

I began to panic. I did not want to leave Dr. Cox's side. The thought made me sick. I was untouchable when I was near him, and I do not want to ruin that.

"No!" I said, a little louder than I meant to. Dr. Cox stared at me, waiting for an explanation. "I mean, uh, I'd... rather come with you," I sighed. Now he's gonna call me a girl and storm out. Good going, JD.

He stared at me for a second before nodding. My heart leaped. Maybe I can get through the rest of the day just being called Newbie.

Suddenly, Carla was walking toward the door, Turk and Elliot tagging behind her. I groaned quietly, making Dr. Cox smile. "I can falsely page her a code if you want," he whispered. Smiling slightly, I nodded. He seemed surprised for a moment before grinning and stepping behind me. Through the window, I saw Elliot freeze, pull out her pager, and yell out 'Frick!' before turning around and running the other way. All three of us-- Dr. Cox, Dr. Kelso, and myself-- broke into fits of hollow laughter.

It's not that I don't like Elliot, I just know what she was going to do; freak out, hug me, try to compare this to something from her deranged childhood, fall silent, and try to blame this all on Dr. Cox. Especially me crying. That's just how she works.

Carla and Turk came in, locking the door behind them. Carla flashed Dr. Cox a glare, but she softened when her gaze fell on me. "You okay, Bambi?" Her voice was tender, motherly. I nodded, glancing beside me at Dr. Cox. She smiled knowingly at me, to which I cocked my head. Confused, I turned my attention to Turk. His eyes were full of questions, but he doesn't speak. Carla must not have explained, but from my red face and Dr. Cox's wet shirt, he must have known that it was important.

"Oh, for Pete's sake, Gandhi, speak!" Dr. Cox's tone startled me. It was so different from the way he had spoken to me a minute ago. I looked over at him and he looked back, meeting my eyes. His eyes widened and he looked away quickly. This surprised me and I found myself unable to stop looking at him.

"Dr. Cox?" I whispered, careful that no one else could hear me. Not that they were paying attention. Turk was pumping Carla and Dr. Kelso for information.

He still avoided my eyes. "What, Nancy?" he growled, sounding almost angry.

Shocked and strangely hurt, I tore my eyes away to stare at the floor. "Nothing..." I mumbled, trying not to let my feelings show in my voice.

"Bambi?" I looked up to see Carla standing in front of me. Turk and Dr. Kelso were arguing and Dr. Cox was standing with his arms crossed beside me, pretending to watch them. I knew he was actually going to listen to me and Carla. "Bambi, are you really okay? When I left, you were crying so hard, and now you look as if someone," she glanced at Dr. Cox, "hurt you."

I sighed. "Carla, I'm fine. Just a little shaken up. And don't look at him like that, he's done nothing but save my ass all night."

She raised an eyebrow at my tone. "What do you mean?"

"Well, he pulled me into a closet to hide my from the janitor, reported it to Dr. Kelso, held me while I cried without mocking me for it, and has agreed to let me accompany him around the hospital while he questions people. Oh, and he got rid of Elliot."

Dr. Cox snorted at that last one, but I noticed a light blush on his cheeks. I stored that information for later.

"Sounds like love," Carla smiled.

My jaw dropped and Dr. Cox stared at her incredulously. She just laughed. "I was kidding. You guys look like you need to laugh, and I thought it was funny. Calm down."

"Well that's not funny, Carla!" Dr. Cox said, disbelief and embarrassment causing his voice to raise slightly in pitch.

"Yeah, Carla, what the hell!" I said frantically. Love. Yeah, right. I felt the need to slam her into the wall.

She laughed again and walked over to save Turk from Dr. Kelso, who looked as though he was going to kill my Chocolate Bear. Dr. Cox shifted uncomfortably before turning to face me. I looked at him curiously, still stinging from his tone earlier. He watched me for a second before opening his mouth. "Newbie, I've changed my mind. Either stay here or stay with Carla, but don't follow me."

That panic is becoming too familiar for my own taste. "Because of what she said? She was joking!" I cried out, searching his face for any emotion. I saw nothing. "Please, Dr. Cox, I don't feel safe here! I know he wouldn't touch me if I was with you! I'm scared, Dr. Cox, please!" Panic seems to like making me look like a girl.

He glared daggers at me. "Be a man, Newbie!" he snarled, pushing past me. He opened the door and walked out, slamming it behind him. I gaped the door, feeling tears start to build up again.

"Oh, Bambi..." Carla said quietly from behind me. Suddenly, all of my shock turned to anger. I rounded on her, scorching her in a glare. "This is _all your fault_!" I screamed. "Now that lunatic is going to kill me!" Tears flowed in thick streams down my face and I don't know if they were created out of fear, hurt, or anger. All three, I think.

I turned to storm out of the room, ignoring the scared look on Carla's face.

"Vanilla Bear, where are you going?" Turk asked, both angry and worried.

"To find Elliot!" I wrenched the door open and slammed it behind me. Several interns looked at me in curiosity, but no one approached me. I quickly turned and walked down the hall, ignoring all of the questioning glances.

* * *

Why I got angry at Newbie, I'll never know. When he looked at me and our eyes met... I saw something there that I have never seen before, in anyone's eyes. Behind all of the fear, I saw something that scared me. I don't know what it was or why it made me react the way I did, but I knew that this will have repercussions.

As I slammed Bob's door, I felt regret sneak up on me. I was unable to walk any further away from Bobbo's office than a few patients' rooms away. Leaning against the wall, I took deep breaths and tried to calm myself down. I jumped when I heard a door slam and craned my neck to look down the hallway. There was Newbie, red faced and scared, walking briskly Bobbo's office. I immediately spun around and walked after him, straining to keep my footsteps from being heard. I didn't want him to see me and want to talk. Or worse, run away.

What is that idiot doing anyway? Lurch could easily grab him now. As much as I try to deny it, I know JD is in real trouble. Jumpsuit's done things in the past that should have gotten him kicked out of here and yet he was still here. No one's stood up to him. When I heard him talking to that idiot in the cafeteria yesterday, I knew something was up.

_"I have had it with that idiot!" the janitor growled. "It's time I did something to get rid of him permanently."_

_'Idiot? Newbie?' I thought, turning my attention from my shitty lunch to the two people standing near me. Careful to remain inconspicuous, I listened. _

_"What'd he do this time, man?" asked Troy, the incredibly stupid cafeteria worked that Lurch was talking to. _

_"He looked at me funny while I was mopping," came the simple reply. I clenched my jaw so it wouldn't fall open in disbelief and give me away. _

_"And you want to kill him for that?" Confusion colored his tone. _

_"Frankly, yes," Lurch said, as if it was so very easy to understand. "He's bothered me for too long. I'm going to knock him out and bury him alive. I'll make sure he has enough air to stay alive, but just barely. He'll either slowly suffocate or go insane. Both work for me." He grinned maliciously. _

_"Why not just kill him?" Troy's eyes sparkled with flecks of blood lust. This worried me. _

_"I want him to suffer like I have."_

_"You've gone insane, haven't you?" I asked, letting it be known that I was eavesdropping. If he was serious, he might call it off now that he knows someone knows. At least, I hope he will. _

_"A little bit. Hey, seeing as you hate Scooter also, wanna help?" It was a genuine offer. That sickened me a little. _

_"Uh, no thank you. First of all, I do not _hate_ Newbie. Second, I am not a murderer. I'm afraid I'll have to decline." I got up immediately and stalked out. _

_"Suit yourself," he shrugged, turning back to Troy. Both of them were smiling dangerously. I had a sinking feeling that this wasn't over._

Shaking my head, I wiped away the memory. I needed to go question people. Now. I can't waste time following JD around. Someone else needs to do it for once.

"Perry." The voice made me freeze, revulsion growing like a pit in my stomach. I turned and winced. So it is her. God hates me.

"Jordan." I tried to keep all emotions out of my voice but some disdain snuck in. Oh well.

"So, Perry, where're you heading? Off to beg a nurse to give you a quickie? Well, Per-Per, I think you'd have better luck with one of the corpses." Ah, Jordan. Gotta love her. Suddenly, a light bulb shocked me, rocking my body with an idea. A brilliant one.

"That's nice Jordan, but I do need something from you. Help, really."

"Really? And why should I help you?" Her eyes glowed evilly. She loved to make me squirm for favors.

"Not me, Jorderoo, Newbie." I suppressed a grin when her eyes flashed with concern. It was momentary, but it was there.

"DJ? What's wrong with him?" She struggled to keep her worries out of her voice and failed. It seems even she-devils have soft spots for those doe eyes of JD's. I think everyone does, really.

I explained everything that was going on and inwardly smiled at her mounting concern. I asked her to follow JD around and held my breath. Please, Jordan, please.

She stared at me a second before answering. "Okay, Perry, but you have to do something for me in return." Her eyes glittered and she smiled mischievously.

I narrowed my eyes. "What?"

She grinned. "Say his name."

This caught me by surprise. "Newbie's? Why?"

"Just do it. That's all you have to do and I will babysit DJ for the day." She stared into my eyes, boring holes into my head. I considered asking why she was looking at me like that but thought better of it.

Taking a deep breath, I opened my mouth to say it, but froze when an image of JD swam into view. It was in his first week. The day I helped him with his first real code. He was terrified, staring at the dying man in horror. I gave him encouragement, the push he needed. When he finally got the tube in and saved the man, his eyes lit up so beautifully. His huge, goofy grin was blinding. At that moment, he became a doctor. At that moment, I became his mentor. "JD," I said quietly, that memory burning in my mind. The look in his eyes on that day matched the look earlier today almost perfectly.

She smiled. "Okay, I'll do it." She turned and began walking away. I wanted to stop her, to question her, but I felt numb for reasons I didn't understand. When I finally got my legs working, I set out to find Ted.

* * *

As much as I loathe Perry, I do enjoy seeing that look in his eyes. I'm glad he feels love again. Especially since I can torment him for loving who he does, as soon as he realizes he does, that is. He's such a girl.

Speaking of which, where is DJ? The little moron is moping around with a psychopathic janitor on the loose. I didn't think he could be that stupid. Isn't he supposed to be a doctor? I rounded a corner and spotted him talking with Blondie. She must be consoling him after his and Perry's little tiff. I must ruin that. "DJ!" I waved, grinning.

He jumped in surprise and stared at me. "Hey Jordan..."

Elliot was a little more enthusiastic. "Jordan, hi!"

"Yeah, hey..." I muttered, moving to sit in between them. I did not need Blondie distracting me. "Hey, Elliot, I think Carla's looking for you," I said, hoping it was convincing enough. She immediately jumped up and ran off. Jeez, DJ must be a huge bore to talk to.

I turned and smiled at him. He rolled his eyes and stood up to walk away. My eyebrow climbed but I grabbed his arm. "Sally, wait."

He sighed and sat back down. I narrowed my eyes. Don't give me attitude, little girl, or I'll... "What do you want, Jordan?" His tone screamed 'leave me alone' but the relief in his eyes said otherwise. But why was he... oh, right. Jumpsuit would never touch him with me around.

"Well, Sally, P--Turtlehead told me what was going on. Now, as much as I hate you, I still don't want you murdered. So, I shall tag along as a bodyguard until you can find some balls and go talk to Perry."

He snorted. "Why should _I _go talk to him? He's the one who ran out yelling." He looked down at the floor and growled weakly. So he wasn't really angry. He was hurting. I tried to dig deep and find some sympathy, but couldn't quite get it. Maybe I'll try guilt. Yes, I'm good at that.

"Look, DJ, you're not the only one who's scared, you know. Perry is too. He would never admit it, but he does care about you. You know how he is with emotions. Now stop being a girl and cut him a break."

He looked up at me and I could already spy sparks of guilt burning in his eyes. "I know, Jordan." His eyes skirted around the hall for a moment, checking if we were alone. This peaked my interest. He leaned in close and whispered, "He hugged me, you know. Without me asking or anything." I didn't have to fake my shock. "I know! I could barely believe it either. You see, I was close to breaking down and he asked me if I wanted a hug. I figured he was making fun of me, so I didn't do anything. Then he just pulled me into him. The I--"

"Wait! I want to see it." I grabbed his arm and took off for the security room. He stumbled behind me, looking around anxiously. I glanced back at him, still running. "DJ, what're you--" I ran into something. Groaning, I grabbed my head. "Ow." I looked up to see what I had run into.

Or rather, _who._

Beside me, DJ was trembling like a cold chihuahua.

"Hello Scooter."

Shit.

* * *

Down here, I shall reply to reviews. :3 Just a few at a time though. -lazy-

**Shrink To Be-**Thank you muchly! Yeah, I had one there, but it accidentally got erased. . But I fixed it. ;D

**Shadydrmr**-Believe me, I'm just figuring it out as I go along. XD I have no idea where I'm going with it. A Mary-sue is a character that someone makes up, and makes it completely perfect: They get with the main character, are super smart, or super good looking, etc. I'm sure someone else can explain it better. :)

**Photo Philter-**Thankies! And yeah, sorry about that. c:

**Bells of Tomorrow**-Thank you so much!

**Graffiti2DMyHeart**-Thanks!

Wow, I didn't expect such a great response to my first chapter! I guess I _will_ have to upload more chapters on here. I now have a beta, but they will not be starting on _here_until Chapter Four. So please, ignore the grammar or spelling mistakes, and bear with me! XD


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: WOOP! Okays, so we gets some fightin' in this one. More POV's too. I'm hoping to do just about everyone before the story is done with. (Whenever that will be...) This one's shorter than my usual, but it's exciting. c:

All of the wonderful reviews for Chapter Two made me positively giddy. :3 Now, just a warning, this is the last chapter that is completely finished, typing and all, so there will be a bigger wait in between chapters from now on. Namely, there will be more than a day's wait. Chapter Four shouldn't take me too long, though, and then it's just up to my beta.

WARNING: slash, though it may not be evident yet. . Definitely OC's in here. And yes, they will play bigger parts. Some of them, anyway.

* * *

Questioning Ted was a bust. I learned nothing. Same with Todd. Nervous Guy was out today, so interrogating him was out of the question. The only other person Lurch tells anything to is the idiot cafeteria worker, Troy. But he might be in on it. Sure, I could easily trick him into talking, but then he would run and tell Mommy Jumpsuit and he'd come and find me. Speaking of which, I haven't seen Lurch since I pulled Newbie into the closet earlier. That can't be good.

I got up from where I sat in the cafeteria and headed for the Security room. I might be able to catch him on one of the cameras. I walked past a group of babbling interns with no comment, earning many curious looks. Suddenly, I stopped. Spinning around, I marched up to the group. "Okay, interns. You all gossip about every little thing that strikes your fancy, do you not? I need the Head Rumor Analyst here to tell me anything they've heard about the janitor or Dr. Dorian. Now!" I commanded, scowling at all of them.

One of them-- a young blonde girl-- stepped up. "I heard," she said in a quiet voice, tone serious, "That the janitor was planning to jump Dr. Dorian in the on-call room, but Dr. D. never showed up. The janitor got mad and went looking for him all over the hospital."

I contemplated this silently, mulling over if this was real proof or not. Out of nowhere, another intern came running up to us. In between gasps for air, he managed to spit out some words. "Janitor... Dorian... Mrs. Sullivan... fight... yelling..."

My stomach dropped and I couldn't breathe for a moment. Jordan... I thought for sure Lurch wouldn't dare take on that she-devil... oh God... JD...

I grabbed the intern's scrubs and pulled him up. "Take me there!" I yelled, fueled by horror-created adrenaline. He sputtered and stared wide-eyed at me. "Now!" I roared, shoving him forward. He took off running and I followed, flanked by my new intern posse'. Sprinting down the hall, I saw Carla and Gandhi talking to Barbie. Carla spotted me and started to yell, probably angry about my outburst earlier. I took a deep breath and shouted, "Jumpsuit's got him!" Carla's eyes widened and she grabbed her friends' hands, pulling them into the train.

That's when I heard it.

A shout that was definitely Jordan's followed by JD crying out her name. Every person in the train audibly gasped and picked up speed. I rounded the last corner and froze.

Jordan was lying on the floor, most likely unconscious, and the janitor had JD cornered. I quickly pushed everyone back around the corner, out of view. "Everyone, you have to be quiet!" I whispered, taking control. I couldn't let anyone panic, especially myself.

The six interns were staring at me, awaiting orders. This is the most I've felt like me all day. I looked around, deciding what to do. Since it was late at night most patients were sleeping. Nearly every doctor was standing in front of me and the few others had all gathered in the cafeteria for a huge card game. Same with the surgeons and nurses. We were pretty much all there was.

"Okay, here's what we do. Three of you interns go around the hall and block that other side." They set off at once. "Carla, find a gurney or something and get Jordan out of here, _carefully_. One of you interns help her. Another one of you go find help. Wait, not you, you're big. You block this exit. Now _you _go find help; security guards, Bobbo, or other doctors. Bigger people preferred."

They all set out and I was left with Barbie and Gandhi staring at me. I motioned for them to follow and stepped back into the hall. "Barbie, he likes you. Try to appeal to his good side," I whispered. She nodded determinedly and both of them flanked me. I looked forward at the janitor still cornering Newbie. He was talking and preparing a tranquilizer. Newbie kept glancing down the hall at Jordan's limp form. Then he saw Carla and the intern. His eyes widened and he craned his neck to see behind the janitor and saw us. His eyes pinned me down, pleading for help. I nodded and clenched my fists. He snuck in a smile at me, relief flashing over him in waves.

Five seconds later, that smile disappeared. A look of absolute horror crossed his face and he cried out, clutching his stomach. He fell, the needle sticking out of him. He hit the ground hard and simply layed there, staring at me as the drowsiness washed over him. His eyes closed peacefully, fear still shining brightly in them.

I think my heart stopped. Too much of that tranquilizer could kill him.

"JD!" Gandhi screamed from behind me. Barbie was staring open mouthed at Newbie's still form. I moved my gaze away from Newbie to look at the janitor. He was smiling in a sickening way at us, obviously alerted to our presence because of Turtle-brained Gandhi, as he bent down and ripped the needle out of Newbie's stomach. A fury that was all too familiar built up in my chest. He touched _my_ Newbie. And he will pay.

I stalked slowly over to him, mentally preparing myself. He grinned. "Well, Mean Doctor, my offer's still on the table. All we have to do is get past those idiots over there and drag that idiot down there out into the woods. I'll dig the hole," he said sing-songily. My anger was burning now. Almost painfully. Anger at what he did to Jordan, anger at what he was suggesting, and most of all, anger at everything he's ever done to Newbie. To JD.

I reeled back and swung my fist at his head. He ducked and hit me hard in the stomach. The force of it knocked me back into the wall. Suddenly, Gandhi was in front of me, landing a square hit on Lurch's jaw. Barbie had run over to JD and slid him out of the way. She was checking his vitals with a relieved smile. Thank God.

Pushing myself off of the wall, I headed for Lurch again. He was punching Gandhi in the gut repeatedly and the black man looked close to fainting. I swung a kick at the janitor's shin and he stopped punching, wincing. His slight turn gave me room to aim another kick, this one at his groin. Bull's eye. He doubled over, groaning in pain. I pushed a light-headed Gandhi out of the way and punched under his face, forcing him backward. I prepared to hit again but he was ready. He jumped forward and plowed into me, slamming my body against the wall. My head hit hard and I saw spots. The doctor in me rang out the alarm and I quickly braced myself as I fell. I heard Barbie scream and Gandhi run toward me. And then I was gone. Blackness faded in and I could only stare ahead at JD's shadowy form.

I'm sorry, Newbie.

* * *

Dr. Cox was down and Turk followed minutes after. Panicking, I grabbed JD and started dragging him backwards, calling for help. Every one of those _fricking _interns were frozen with fear. The janitor was laughing cruelly, advancing on me.

"Please!" I screamed. "Someone help!" Still no one came. I was dead.

"Blonde Doctor, the sooner you put Scooter down, the sooner I take him and leave." He smiled, as if he was trying to be sweet. I felt like I was going to puke. Suddenly, he jumped forward and grabbed my arms, forcing me to drop JD. He hit the ground with a spine tingling crack. I screamed as loud as I could, attempting to pull my arms away in vain.

My shriek was cut off by the janitor wrapping both hands around my throat, crushing my windpipe. I gasped and choked, desperately clawing at the offending hands. I was losing oxygen fast, going limp in his grip. He smiled at my agony. "It's nothing personal, Blonde Doctor. I actually like you a lot. But I can't have anyone standing in my way. I hope you understand."

I sputtered and writhed, lungs burning. Darkness began to creep in and my arms fell limp. My consciousness fled and he let go. I crashed to the ground, landing beside JD.

Please don't let him die. Let someone come.

* * *

I hope the others are okay. I finished hooking Jordan up to the machines before turning to the intern Dr. Cox had told to accompany me. "What's your name?"

"Julie," she said quietly. She was cute, almost like a more competent female Doug.

"Well, come on, Julie. Let's go check on the others." She nodded and followed me out of the room. I had chosen a room that was a bit of a distance from the 'crime scene', so we walked quickly, praying that everything was okay.

"_Please! Someone help!"_

I froze in terror. "Elliot!" I cried, heart pounding. Julie grabbed my arm and we took off running. We kept running until we spotted an intern, the big one Dr. Cox had told to guard the exit. He seemed paralyzed, completely horrified by what was happening. I stuck my head around the corner just in time to hear Elliot scream as the janitor grabbed her. I watched JD hit the ground and flinched. Taking a quick survey of the hallway, I saw a beaten Dr. Cox passed out behind the janitor. Turk, who was bleeding from somewhere, was thrown carelessly against the wall.

"Baby..." I whispered, fear ripping my heart out. My attention was drawn back to Elliot as the janitor began strangling her. "_No!_" I cried, getting ready to run to her rescue. The big intern grabbed me before I could.

"Nurse Espinosa, don't!" he pleaded, clutching me tightly. "He'll get you, too! We need to wait for help!"

"He'll kill her!" I growled, wrenching myself out of his grip. I heard the thud of Elliot falling to the ground and spun around. She was unconscious, but breathing. Slightly. The janitor dusted his hands off and picked JD up forcefully. He slung the limp body over his shoulders and began walking toward us. The big intern grabbed my and Julie's arms, flinging us into the nearest empty room. The janitor stalked past, carrying JD in tow.

As soon as he was gone, we were joined by the other three interns. They were pale and shaken up. So was I. "Listen, you all need to check on Dr. Cox, Dr. Turk, and Dr. Reid. Julie, big guy, you come with me. We can't let him leave the hospital!"

We took off. We ran, somehow not able to catch up with the janitor. He was so long limbed that he was far ahead of us even after only a few minutes. Suddenly, Julie gasped. We stopped and saw that one cafeteria worker, Troy or something, stuffing a body into a closet. It was the intern that Dr. Cox had told to find help. He was breathing, but only barely. His face was severely bruised.

"Julie," I whispered, "you wait until he leaves and check on that intern, okay?" She nodded and motioned for us to go. I gave her a reassuring smile and we set off running again.

I hope we're not too late. Please hold on, Bambi.

* * *

Reviews: I will come back and do them later. I have to hurry before my net cuts out. -lame-


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry this took so long. My net's been out for days, and I was just now able to get this from my beta.

Chapter Five will most likely take a much longer time, since the next two weeks are considered vacation week for my family, but I will try to get it done. I'm about half way through, so it shouldn't be too long...

Warnings: slash, OC's, injuries, panic attack

* * *

We were all in the cafeteria for a late night game of Rummy. It was boring and stupid, but what else could we do? We had a record low in the number of patients and none were really serious cases. The ICU was practically empty. We haven't had a code since the night shift started, and all were sleeping peacefully. Still, with the numerous codes we had had in the afternoon, I had kept many doctors, mostly interns, on call. What a bright move, Bob. Now I have to pay them extra for doing absolutely nothing.

I gazed around the room and noticed some missing faces. Some interns, Perry, Turkleton, Dr. Reid, Dr. Dorian, and Nurse Espinosa had disappeared. I hadn't seen the latter five since that matter in my office. The memory made me involuntarily shudder. That was quite the awkward moment. I wonder where they all are now, and why those interns are with them. What if...

As if on cue, my pager went off. It was Nurse Espinosa. Now I know something is up. I stood and looked to see who I wanted to come with me. "Ted, come! You, security guard, you too. And does anyone have a cell phone?" Everyone just stared and I growled. "Just come!" I turned and stalked out, followed by a groaning Ted. We walked to the front of the hospital and I briefly wondered where to go next. I noticed someone coming down a corridor. "Ted, who is that?"

"The janitor, sir. It looks like he's carrying Dr. Dorian," he said, ending with a curious tone.

My stomach dropped. So it was true. I can't let him leave the hospital. "Ted, call the police. We have a kidnapping in process and the man is very dangerous." He gaped at me and stumbled towards the pay phones. Minutes later, I was face to face with Lurch.

"Evening, sir," he said smugly.

"What have you got there, Lurch?" I have to stall. Where is that damn security guard? I am definitely docking his pay tomorrow.

"Oh, nothing, sir."

"Look, we both know that's a load of crap, so cut it and tell me what you're doing with Dr. Dorian."

He glared menacingly at me. I attempted to show no emotion. "Well, sir, I was going to have a little fun with him, that's all."

I snorted. "I doubt that being buried alive is Dr. Dorian's idea of fun."

His eyes widened. "You know? They knew...?"

"They? Who's they?" I asked, alarmed. "What have you done with them?"

"Dr. Kelso, stop him!"

I jumped at Nurse Espinosa's voice. Lurch, however, did not. Before I could react, he swung a fist at me, hitting my jaw hard. I yelled out in pain and fell backwards. I crashed into Ted, who had just returned from making the call.

"Are you okay, sir?" he gasped, confused by the situation.

"Yes, Ted, now stop him!" I shouted, praying he would grow a pair for once.

"But sir!"

"God damn it, Ted, he's a killer!" Ted stared wide eyed at me. _Idiot!_

"Dr. Kelso, are you okay?" Nurse Espinosa leaned over me, worried. Groaning, I sat up and looked around. "I'm fine, sweetheart. Where'd he go?"

She bowed her head. "He got away," she mumbled, sadness dripping from every word. She started to sob, covering her pale, abnormally pale, face. I sighed and stood up shakily. I put an arm around her. "Don't worry, dear, he'll be okay. Knowing Dr. Cox, he'll be dead by morning," I chuckled, hoping she would too. Suddenly, her head shot up.

"Oh God, sir, you have to come with me!" She grabbed my arm and led Ted and I through to the back of the hospital. An intern also followed, for reasons I didn't yet understand."Julie!" Nurse Espinosa cried, running to a cute female intern. "How is he?"

"He's gonna be okay, and Ms. Sullivan woke up for a minute. I told her to get some rest. She was very confused."

Ms. Sullivan? Jordan? Who's 'he'? My God, what happened here? Before I asked, we were off again, Julie-the-intern in tow.

We turned around another corner and were greeted by three more interns. They all began babbling incessantly and I couldn't make out a single word. I opened my mouth to yell when something behind them caught my eye. I shoved them all out of my way and took a few steps. "My God..." I breathed.

Perry was lying in an uncomfortable looking position, pale as a sheet. You had to look hard to see his shallow breathing. He looked dead.

Turkleton was slumped against the wall. His shirt has been ripped off, probably by one of the interns, and scratches decorated his chest. A bloody needle was on the floor near him. I can put two and two together. But still, it was an odd choice for a weapon. It's unbelievable that it caused that much damage.

The worst sight of all, in my opinion, was Dr. Reid. Her eyes were rolled back in her head, her shockingly pale body unmoving. Bruised, red blotches covered her delicate neck. A small flow of blood oozed out from under her head. Her breathing was light and laboured. I walked over and bent down to take a pulse. It was there, barely. The shape of the bruises on her neck suggest strangulation, and the blood says she had been dropped. Horrible... after a particularly rough strangulation like this one, it would take assistance and great willpower to bring the pulse and breath rate back up to normalcy, and with her being unconscious, willpower was nil. Those interns must have been working hard to keep her alive.

Nurse Espinosa came up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see her eyes filled with even more tears. This must be extremely hard on her. Now that I think about it, all of these people, including the now-missing Dr. Dorian, are close to her. Yes, it must be really hard. Time to be reassuring, Bob. I stood up and clasped her hand in both of mine. "He won't get away with this. I swear it."

She nodded gratefully and went over to help the interns load Dr. Cox up on to a gurney. I looked down at Dr. Reid again.

"That bastard," I whispered softly.

* * *

I was in a bed.

I was in a bed, and my head pounded fiercely. My body protested any small movement.

So, naturally, I tried to sit up. My chest burned its disapproval.

"Dr. Cox!" A hand swatted my head, causing me to groan. I fell back against the sheets and quickly turned my head to see the source of the hand and voice. It was Carla. She was grinning broadly. "Welcome back." She held her arms out for a hug and I wrapped mine around her tightly, pulling her to my chest. We sat like that for a moment, and I had a feeling we both needed it.

"How long was I out?" I asked, releasing her reluctantly. I looked around the room and saw several other beds, most of the occupied.

"Only a day," she said. Noticing my curious glances, she helped me to sit up. My entire body screamed in protest but I gritted my teeth through the pain. Then I suddenly remembered everything. My jaw went slack in horror as it all flashed over me, the sensation gone just as fast as it had come. This must be what amnesia patients feel like. I quickly gazed over every bed. There was Gandhi, Barbie, Jordan, and an intern. His face seemed familiar, but I couldn't place him. Not that I was really focused on that. I was more concerned with the lack of a certain resident. I swung my head around and switched my gaze over to Carla. She was looking at the floor intently. It was all written on her face.

"He got away," she whispered, losing the battle against the sadness that crept into her words.

I couldn't breathe. All at once, I couldn't breathe. My heart skipped several beats. My brain told me I was having a panic attack, but I couldn't really hear it or Carla's worried voice. He got away. Lurch took him. JD is gone. JD. I started gasping for breath, hands clawing at Carla's arm. "Carla," I said, voice ragged. "p-panic attack..." I clenched my eyes shut as my head began to pound heavily. I reopened my eyes to see if Carla was doing anything or frozen, only to find I couldn't see. 'You're okay, Perry. Temporary blindness can occur' the little voice in my head told me. Like I was listening. And then my chest caught fire. Or so it felt. "Carla!" I screamed, using my last bit of strength to stay breathing. "Carla, help me!"

I barely registered her scared voice before I felt a sharp pain in my side. Gradually, the pain subsided. I regained the ability to breathe and dared to open my eyes. Carla swam into view, pale faced and shaken. "Sedative," she said, sounding small. I nodded and smiled lazily at her.

"Panic attacks are _unpleasant_," I said weakly, trying to make her smile before I blacked out completely. I was already seeing spots. I succeeded. Sort of. She plastered on a fake smile and kissed my forehead. I tried in vain to speak again and she shushed me, watching as I slowly drifted out of consciousness.

I didn't sleep much. It was mostly just that I couldn't keep my eyes open as I lay there, waiting for the sedative to wear off. When it finally did, I opened my eyes to see that the now dark room was empty, aside from the filled patients' beds. I turned my head to the side, ignoring the dull pain that little movement brought, and saw Jordan staring at me. She was sitting up in her bed, twisting a strand of her hair around her finger absentmindedly as she watched me.

"Jordan?" She jumped, as if she hadn't noticed I was awake.

"Whoa, Per, don't do that." She reached over and flicked on the lamp on the table by her bed.

My eyes narrowed against the bright light. "Jesus, Jordan, are you trying to blind me?"

She smirked. "That _would_ be fun..."

I rolled my eyes. "How are you doin'? You looked pretty awful when we found you."

"Eh, I'm okay. How about you? When they brought you in, you looked like shit."

"Thank you."

"Seriously, Per. I heard about your little episode. How are you?"

The softness of her voice surprised me a little. "I'm okay." The exhaustion and defeat in my own voice surprised me even more. She nodded and looked away, deep in thought. I closed my eyes for a moment, trying to figure out what to say next.

"Perry?" I opened my eyes. She was looking at me again. Her eyes were sharp, alert.

"What?"

"Where's DJ?"  
My throat constricted and I paled. "J-Jordan... you don't know?"

"Know what?" Her eyes sharpened even more. "What happened to him?"

I swallowed. "Jordan... he's gone..." She froze, staring at me.

"He's... _gone_? He got him?" Terror added a slight edge to her voice.

I could only nod and turn away, ignoring the lump in my throat. We were quiet for some time. After what felt like forever, I heard her move in her bed. I turned back over and watched her walk over and slide into bed with me. She laid her head on my shoulder and I put my arm around her.

"We'll find him, you know."

"I know, Jordan." I forced myself to believe it.

"And when we do, we can take turns kicking Scrub-brush in the crotch." I laughed quietly and kissed her head.

* * *

Watching Dr. Cox and Jordan talk helped calm me down. I was worried that Dr. Cox may have had brain damage or something after his episode earlier. I shuddered at the memory. I had been so scared. He's never broken down like that. I mean, I know he cares for JD more than he even knows, but I didn't realize it ran that deep. I don't even think he realizes that it runs that deep. Well, he needs to realize it soon. Lord knows JD has.

_"Carla?" The gentle voice came from the darkness and I sat up groggily, flicking on the lamp._

_"What is it, JD?" His eyes flickered to Turk's sleeping form._

_"Can we talk in my room?" His voice was begging me. Something was wrong._

_"Sure, Bambi," I said, opting for a softer tone than before. I quietly slid out of bed and followed JD to his room. We sat on his bed awkwardly for a few moments before JD cracked._

_"I think I love Dr. Cox!" he blurted out. I gasped and he took it the wrong way. Red faced, he looked down at the floor like a wounded puppy. I quickly shut my mouth and hugged him tightly. He relaxed against me and hugged back, clearly relieved._

_"Oh, silly Bambi," I cooed, rubbing his back. He laughed and pulled back, grinning goofily._

_"What should I do? I mean, I really, really like him." Uncertainty replaced his smile. Sympathy ate at me._

_"I don't know, JD. I honestly don't know," I admitted, heart aching at the look of dismay he gave me. "I'm here if you need me though, Bambi." I held his hands and silently praying that this would blow over._

_"Thanks, Carla. Could you... could you not tell Turk?" Fear made his voice crack childishly._

_I resisted a smile and nodded. "Of course, Bambi. I won't tell anyone."_

From then on, all JD has done is try to please Dr. Cox. It killed me to see him do it, but there was nothing I could say that he would listen to. The day I figured out that Dr. Cox cared for him more than he himself thought was one of the happiest days of my life. I wanted to tell JD so badly, but Elliot had warned against it. JD had finally told her too, and she knew that telling him would end up pushing Dr. Cox too far. We agreed to keep quiet and just gently push them in the right directions.

"Nurse Espinosa?" Dr. Kelso's voice brought me out of my thoughts. I turned and found him looking through the window at Jordan and Dr. Cox as well. He glanced over at me. "How are they?"

"Everyone's stable, but no one else has woken up yet." I didn't bother to hide the fear in my voice. Turk was still in there, and so was Elliot.

He nodded and turned back to the window. After a few minutes, he asked, "How's Perry taking it? I mean, after that display earlier."

"He's okay. Still hasn't figured out why JD being gone affected him so much." I said the last part under my breath.

"I may be old, Nurse Espinosa, but I'm not deaf. And I'm not stupid either." He turned to me. "You need to keep pushing him. He better figure it out soon, sweetheart, or else he could end up throwing himself into denial like an alcoholic. Of course, Perry_ is_ an alcoholic, so he will probably do it faster."

I didn't understand a word of that, and I don't think I was meant to. Either that, or damn near everyone but JD and Dr. Cox have figured out how they feel.

"Oh, and Nurse Espinosa, I know everyone will want to catch Lurch themselves, so if you can get them all up and well by this time tomorrow, I will give you all leave to have your shot at it. Now, mind you, you will not be paid a single cent while you are gone, none of you. I will not let the budget suffer for Dr. Dorian's sake. And remember that the police are on the job too, so you may not get to do anything."

I started at him in disbelief. "T-thank you, sir!" I sputtered.

He smiled. "You're welcome. Now, why don't you go talk to Perry. It looks like he needs it." I nodded and he walked away, leaving me to stare after him in amazement. I shook my head and turned, peering into the room.

"Dr. Cox?" He swivelled his head to look at me and smiled.

"Hey Carla," he breathed. He looked weak, tired. I walked over and stood at the edge of his bed, beside Jordan's now-sleeping form.  
"You want me to move her?"

"If you can. Without waking her though." His voice tugged at my heart. I quietly slid Jordan's bed over to Dr. Cox's and pulled her over carefully. He smiled his thanks and I returned the favour. I pushed her bed back into place and after a few silent moments, he turned to gaze at Elliot and Turk. Sadness replaced his smile almost immediately. I reached out and took his hand, squeezing it gently. He moved his gaze downward and stared at the floor, and uncanny replica of JD. I tugged on his arm and he scooted closer to me but didn't look up. I wrapped my arms around him and held on tight.

He sighed. "Carla, I'm not a child. You don't have to keep treating me like this. I'm a big boy now."

I resisted the urge to strangle him and replied, "You sure seemed like a child with that tantrum earlier."

"Carla, that was a panic attack. You can't make fun of panic attacks. That's just cruel."

I rolled my eyes. "Perry, you had a panic attack over JD. I think I have proper grounds to make fun of that."

He looked up at me, eyes still sorrowful. "Since when am I Perry to you?"

"I figured, hey, we've been friends forever. You call me Carla. Why can't I call you Perry?"

He snorted and looked back down. "Because I prefer Dr. Cox."

"Well, Dr. Cox, I have some news for you."  
"Yeah? And what's that?"

I whispered, hoping to get that sad look to disappear, "Kelso said that he'll give unpaid leave to whoever's awake tomorrow. To find Lurch."

His eyes shot up to meet mine. Where there had been hopelessness, there was now a fiery determination.

I grinned.

* * *

I think I'm going to stop replying. It takes a long time, and I have to hurry to get stuff posted. Sorry.

And sorry about how this looks, I copied and pasted and forgot to edit it. I'll try to fix it sometime, and not let it happen again.

Edit I fixed the spacing and such. It looks tons better, so it should be easier to read.


	5. Chapter 5

Hai giez.

So this is a really short chapter. Well, not really short, but shorter than usual. I apologize, but the end half just would _not_ get written. So I stopped trying, cropped a bit off, and decided to leave the stuff I cropped for Chapter Six. Pretty uneventful chapter, too.

Sorry. ( I don't know when I will get Chapter Six posted. Hopefully my muse will reappear.

So enjoy the crappiness!

WARNINGS: slash, OC's I only included them so I would have some characters that would _always_ be in-character. -cheesy grin-, and panic attacks.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes. Everything was dark, but I could make out some faint shapes and lines. My whole body ached horribly and my head pounded. Groaning, I stretched out my legs. My feet quickly hit something and I could stretch no more. Confused, I tried to sit up, only to have my head his something hard. I yelped in pain. "What the hell?" I muttered, feeling around. There was barely enough room for me to lift my arms at all. I slid my hands along the… ceiling?…. And felt nothing but a penny-sized hole. I stuck my finger up it and it was greeted by a cool breeze. Wriggling it around, I felt grass.

Grass? Where the hell am I? The walls feel like metal, but I seem to be underground. Just barely, but still. It's like I'm in a hole…

I froze. Oh God.

I'm in a hole. Buried alive.

The janitor.

* * *

"Baby, are you awake?"

Carla's voice pierced the grogginess that I was feeling. I slowly opened my eyes, squinting against the brightness that greeted me. I groaned and rubbed my face. "Carla?" I said, yawning.

"Baby!" Instantly, arms were around me. Pain stabbed through my chest and I cried out, shoving her off.

Hissing in pain, I blinked my watering eyes. When things came back into focus, I looked around. Carla was standing beside me, throwing out apologies like frisbees. Dr. Cox was rolling his eyes at her from a bed across the room and Jordan was standing by his bed, yawning in boredom. In the bed beside me, Elliot was in a deep sleep, her chest rising and falling slowly. At a closer look, I could see her neck. Thick, purple bruises contrasted greatly with her pale skin.

The memory of the janitor slicing at me while Elliot screamed danced in my mind. I gulped back my fear and slowly looked down at my chest. Three inflamed scars crisscrossed my swollen chest and stomach. I let out a breath of relief. It could have been much worse. I smiled lazily and looked over at Carla.

She looked back with a fake smile. I frowned and glanced over at Dr. Cox curiously. He avoided my eyes. Realization hit and a lump formed in my throat. I turned back to Carla. I have to force out the words. "Baby…where's JD?"

The tense silence was all the answer I needed, but denial flooded over me. "Carla, where is he?" I demanded. "Is he doing rounds? Get him in here!" My voice cracked and I began shaking. Carla wrapped her arms around me like a cocoon.

"We are going to look for him as soon as Elliot wakes up, Turk. We'll find him."

I barely heard her. Vanilla Bear… where are you?

* * *

My heart beat faster and my breathing became laborious as panic took hold of me. I thrashed wildly, screaming. I felt bruises beginning to form as I beat against my metal prison. All rational thought was lost and the darkness was suffocating. The hole wasn't getting enough air to me fast enough. Doctor Dorian took over and I held my breath to stop my thrashing and slow my heart rate. I craned my head up to the hole and forced myself to breath evenly and slowly. After a few moments, the feeling of suffocation evaporated. I laid my head back down and sighed. "How long will I be here?" I voiced my thoughts aloud, trying to kill the silence that loomed over me.

"Dr. Cox? Turk? Carla? Are you coming? Janitor, why did you do this? What did I do?"

Shameful tears began to fall. "I never even put that God damn penny in that God damn door!" I screamed. I sobbed, the tears forming a small puddle under my head. Someone save me.

* * *

It's been four hours since Barbie's woken up and Bobbo's finally letting us go. We were all sitting up in our beds, listening to Carla's speech. "I know we all want to find JD, but we have to think logically. Dr. Cox, Jordan, and I are all fit and ready to go. Elliot, Turk, you are not." Protests rang out around the room. Carla sighed in annoyance and raised her voice. "I am not going to argue with you. Elliot, you keep drifting in and out of consciousness. And Turk, you can't even get out of your bed!"

"It's my best friend, woman!" Gandhi's glare made me smile.

Carla growled and stormed out of the room. Now it was my turn to glare. "Gandhi, don't be stupid. We can't afford to wait for you to heal. Newbie could very well be dead." That was actually hard to say.

His wide eyed stare told me that I had struck home. I refrained from grinning smugly and got up to find Carla.

"What do you care? You don't even like JD!"

I stopped. Fists clenched, I spun around, ready to spit fire.

"Oh, come on, Turtlehead!" I paused and looked over at Jordan. She was glaring a hole through Gandhi's head.

"Yeah, seriously Turk. You don't honestly believe that, do you?" I swiveled my head to stare at Barbie. She ignored my don't-you-dare look. "You know he cares about JD as much as any of us. How can you say that?"

"What are you talking about?" Gandhi is an idiot. Truly an idiot. Well, I don't care what Gandhi thinks, so I'm not going to explain anything to him. I'll let the harpies take care of it. Smiling, I turned around and left. The argument behind me was lost to my ears. Just white noise.

I walked past many a patient and fellow doctor until I found a very aggravated Carla. "Hey there, sunshine." She rolled her eyes and stalked away. I frowned before following her.

"Carla. Carla, talk to me. Carla!" I commanded, getting increasingly annoyed.

She glanced up at me stubbornly. "What?" I rolled my eyes.

"You know what. We should just grab Jordan and go. Forget Gandhi. He can't be slowing us down."

"I know. As soon as Jordan comes out of there, we're gone."

"Then why are you annoyed with me?"

"I'm not. It's Dan."

I raised an eyebrow. "Newbie's brother?" I should have known she'd call him. He is, after all, Newbie's only _caring_ family member. But just barely.

"He isn't coming. I told him what happened and he just dropped the phone. A girl picked it up and said he had locked himself in the bathroom."

"Good ol' brother Dan to the rescue, eh?" I snorted.

"Shut up."

Just then, and intern walked up. She came to my shoulders and her light, light blonde hair was pulled back in a bun. She still had some baby fat on her, but she was a healthy thin. She smiled and Carla and eyed me warily.

"Hello, Julie." Carla greeted her warmly. Oh now I remember. This was the girl I told to help Carla with Jordan.

"Hey, Nurse Espinosa. I heard that you guys were going to look for Dr. Dorian, and I was just wondering if I could help?" she nearly whispered, staring at us with hopeful puppy eyes. Carla glanced at me. Should we bring her along? She's a competent doctor, but she doesn't seem outdoorsy… still, we might need the extra help…

I nodded. Carla beamed. "Sure, we would be glad for your help!"

Julie smiled and nodded. "Thank you. Who else is coming?"

"You, me, Carla, and myself." She nodded again and looked at me thoughtfully.

"Could Clark also come?"

"Who?" Carla and I asked together.

"He was the intern who ran with us, Miss Espinosa. The big guy."

Carla grinned. "Dr. Cox, we might need the extra muscle," she hinted.

I just nodded. Julie smiled and thanked us again before walking away.

"Be ready to go by five!" I called after her. Then I turned to Carla. "We're going to have to search Lurch's house for clues as to where Newbie is. I'll do that. You go to the police station. I'll tell Jordan to gather the two interns. We'll meet in the hospital parking lot at five and then go get supplies and stuff. We'll discuss what to do from there."

"Supplies?"

"We're going camping." She stared at me quizzically before nodding and walked away. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Newbie instantly appeared behind my eyelids. He was grinning at me, eyes shining as if the whole situation amused him.

I reopened my eyes and let out the breath shakily. God help us.

* * *

After my tongue lashing from Elliot and Jordan, all I want to do is sleep. My legs itched to get up and search for JD, but my chest wouldn't allow it. It was constantly sore. So I wanted to sleep. I knew that they were going to leave without me. I couldn't blame them; JD needs help as fast as possible. I just wish I could help somehow. I feel so useless. My best friend could be dead, and I'm confined to a hospital bed.

It all sort of hit me then. I buried my face in my scratchy pillow, listening to the monitors beep. It was strangely soothing. Combined with Elliot's soft breathing, it was calming. I felt myself begin to drift off, desperately pushing away all thoughts of JD.

WHOOP. Reviews are love. Make me feel nice about such a worthless post. ;D


	6. Chapter 6

Oh... oh my God... is that... A CHAPTER?!

Love me, love me.

This chapter will scar your for life. I feel like shit still. It hurt me to write it. It's daaaaaaark. Not as dark as it could be though. I mean, despite everything, I've kept a fairly pleasant tone through this whole thing, you know? Now it's turned very, very serious.

First, I'd like to thank my beta. I'd die without her. ;D

Next, I must, of course, thank Faust. PRAISE HER. If she hadn't kept stabbing me, I wouldn't have finished this.

Warnings: OCs, slash, slightly nasty imagery, character death.

Yeah, character death.

NO, DON'T GO, FINISH READING THE AUTHOR'S NOTE, DAMN IT.

POVS: JD, Dr. Cox, Third Person Limited-Dr. Cox, Carla

Alrightee, you can go read it now. If you actually read the Author's Note, start off your review with 'Fishsticks.' You will get a cookie.

Oh, snap, I'm like a teacher.

* * *

I have to pee.

More than anything at this moment, I need to urinate.

But how? I'm lying on my back in a small hole. I'm not sure I'll be able to pee laying on my back, and if I could, what then? It would soak my scrubs and form a puddle that would probably glide down to my head. I just have that kind of luck. The janitor coated the walls of my hole with seemingly thin metal sheets, probably to prevent a cave in and cause problems like this. No dirt to soak it up.

I can't hold it anymore. I have to go now. I desperately clawed at the metal walls, looking for the smallest chink. I could feel nothing. I growled in frustration. I'll have to give up my pants. This could be dangerous, but it's better than having cold, wet cloth clinging to me in the night.

I began shimmying out of my pants, hissing loudly when the icy metal ate at my unprotected skin. Soon, my pants were around my ankles. Good thing I decided not to go commando. I worked at getting my shoes off. It was more difficult than I imagined. I have to remember to start tying looser. I slipped my feet out of my pants and paused. Now how to I get them up here?

I stretched my arms as far as I could, feeling around for my discarded bottoms. I tried scooting my pants up with my legs and felt a bit of cloth a few moments later. Grinning wildly, I wrapped my fingers around it tightly. I pulled my treasure up and whooped with delight. My bladder felt close to bursting.

I pulled down my briefs and bunched the pants around my goods. Sighing happily, I released my urine, barely containing my excitement at being able to pee lying on my back. As soon as I was done, I pulled up my underwear and left the disgusting bundle where it was; I wasn't going to touch it until it dried a bit.

Suddenly, the smell of urine was pouring over me, causing my eyes to water. I coughed, putting my foot up to the hole and breathing the fresh air in deeply.

Disgusting.

* * *

I pulled into the driveway of a decently-sized house. According to the police reports I had nabbed from Ted, this was the janitor's house. Looks to nice to be on just a janitor's pay, if you ask me.

I got out of my car and walked cautiously up to the house. The report said that he hadn't been to his house, but what do they know? The guy's a janitor; he can clean up after himself. I paused for a moment at the door. They hadn't been monitoring the house very closely, that much was for sure. What if he was in there?

Blood starting rushing to my face and I just thought 'fuck it'. If he's in there, I'll kill him. Simple enough.

But still, he nearly killed me just a day ago. I don't really want to be knocked against the wall again. I looked around in the garden, or hedges, or whatever the hell it was for some sort of gardening tool. I saw nothing. Because I'm just that lucky.

Sighing, I opened the door. It flew open relatively quickly. I actually thought it would have been locked. Filing this information away for later, I peered in.

Holy crap, am I actually sweating? Oh, come on! He's just a janitor! And he's probably not even here. I am Dr. Perry Cox. The mere sound of my voice strikes fear into the hearts of patients and interns alike! Get it together!

I couldn't hear anything in the house. I took no comfort in that. Carefully, I edged myself in. For some reason, I felt like a trespasser. Like it wasn't my right to be here. It sure as hell was my right. Newbie could very well be dead right now.

Damn it, Perry. Don't give yourself another freak panic attack. I rested my forehead against the doorframe for a moment, breathing slowly. When I felt sure I wasn't going to spontaneously combust, I moved away from the door and closed it. Nothing moved.

Shouldn't that be reassuring?

I took a few steps into the living room. It was quite plain, but nicely decorated. I moved past it quickly and made it into the kitchen. It was the same, plain but nice. The whole house seemed as though it would be that way. Perhaps this is just a waste of my time.

I continued strolling through the house, looking through every room, until I came to a room with a closed door. It was the first one I had encountered. I also hadn't encountered the bedroom yet. I quietly put my ear to the door, straining to listen. I heard a muffled shuffling, like someone going through papers.

I froze. Is… is that him? Would he really be so stupid as to come back? What if.. What if he came back with Newbie? My heart hammered in my chest and I stepped back as silently as possible. Panicking, I swung around and nearly glided across the floor, back to the kitchen. I slung open a drawer, digging around for the biggest knife I could find. If that was him, I wasn't going in there unprepared.

I grabbed a particularly long, sharp one and set off. When I passed a phone, I briefly considered calling the police. But then I wouldn't get to interrogate him myself.

I stalked over to the door, wielding the knife in a way I hoped conveyed my need for revenge. I tightened my fist over the doorknob and took a deep breath. Here goes nothing.

I turned the knob and burst through the door, prepared to duck and dodge.

And then I froze, unable to breath. Pain racked through my body, making me drop the knife and break into a scream.

A fucking taser?_ Seriously? _

I fell to the floor, shaking. And, once again, everything went dark. This is happening too many times for my liking.

* * *

Perry's eyes slowly opened. His chest throbbed painfully and his arms ached. He looked around with un-focused eyes, trying to figure out what was going on. He blinked several times, looking at a blur on the opposite side of the room. It looked like… Perry's eyes widened and he pushed himself backwards. His chest throbbed even worse and he grimaced. Suddenly, the events that had rendered him unconscious came flooding back to him. He wasn't quite to concerned about his chest anymore.

"What the hell!" he shouted, shoving himself into the back wall. His eyes were focusing once more and he definitely knew who was across the room now. That did nothing to help his panic.

"Hello, Mean Doctor." The janitor smiled pleasantly at him. It would have looked completely normal if his eyes hadn't of been screaming. The pain in his eyes was even evident to the panicking, disoriented man on the floor.

Perry finally started making sense of the area around him and realized that his hands were tied behind his back. Tightly. He tried to find any slack in the rope, but it was no use.

"Lurch, what the hell are you doing?" he said, forcing his voice to remain even. If he couldn't escape, the least he could do if try to keep his dignity.

"Why do you call me Lurch?" He genuinely looked curious.

"I don't know. You're creepy."

"You aren't as snippy as usual? Why not?"

Perry stared at him. "You're kidding, right?" The janitor cocked his head. "Lurch… you tied me up, tasered me, nearly killed several of my friends and co-workers, and kidnapped Newbie! Forgive me for not being enthusiastic!" Perry was screaming at him now, face red. He closed his eyes and tried to slow his breathing, but he couldn't. He was too filled with rage. When he re-opened his eyes, everything had a slight red tint to it.

He stared hard at the janitor, trying to make as much rage as possible show on his face. Maybe he could scare him. Then he froze. The janitor was looking at him with such a look of anguish he almost wanted to comfort him. Almost.

"I know…" he looked down at the floor. When he lifted his head back up, his eyes were shiny and his face looked worn, tired. Perry forced away sympathy and tried to keep everything red around the edges. He wanted to stay mad. He needed to stay mad.

"Why'd you do it?" Perry wanted a real explanation, wanted something that would drive him insane. If you get a person angry enough, they can do extraordinary things. And right now, he would need something pretty damn extraordinary.

The janitor looked at him. His eyes were blank. That horrible pain was finally gone. "I'm bipolar."

"That isn't funny, asshole." Perry didn't feel like being witty. He just wanted this man dead.

"I'm serious. I have been my whole life. I have medicine, and it works. Usually. Sometimes, I'd go into these fits of… rage. Just pure rage. I couldn't see straight, distinguish things, think right. Everything was… twisted. All I knew was that I was angry, and someone needed to be punished. I took out my rage on my mom a lot. My sister, too.

"When I got the job at the hospital, my fits became more frequent. I couldn't get stronger medicine, though. I tried to get every other day off so that I wouldn't accidentally hurt a patient or some child or something… and then Scooter came. I didn't like him from the start. I don't know what it is about him. My anger just builds every time I see him. When I did things to him, various pranks and such, I found that my fits became less frequent. Soon, they became almost nonexistent. Taking out my anger a little bit at a time seemed to help, almost like therapy.

"But then it started getting bad again. I didn't get them often, but they were strong. Just fits of rage… no, it was worse than rage… stronger… murderous, even…"

His voice trailed off and his was looking toward the ceiling, a thoughtful look on his face. Perry was furiously trying to work at his bonds, desperate to get free so he could rip this man apart.

"And then, it happened," he began again, still looking wistfully at the ceiling. "I snapped. My medicine stopped working completely and I was in a state of complete, almost painful fury. I lashed out more violently, but only at Scooter. I unleashed it all on him. That's when I started trying to get him. You foiled my plan with the sedative, and then I was forced to hurt more people. I didn't want to. I only wanted to hurt Scooter. Not you. Not the surgeon. Not Blonde Doctor. Only Scooter…"

He trailed off again. Perry could barely see. His vision was blurred and bloody. Everything was red. He had never been this angry before. Never. Over anything.

But hearing that god damn janitor talk about Newbie like that made his blood boil. He didn't understand why, he just knew it was good for his escape plan.

If he could just get the damn ropes to give.

The janitor turned to stare at him again. His eyes weren't blank anymore. They were full of the pain, only it was almost unbearable to look at this time. Perry flinched back, fearing for the man in before him. For his sanity, really.

"Mean Doctor, are you going to look for Scooter?" There was no emotion in his voice.

"Yes, if you don't kill me."

"Are the others going to help?"

"Yes. Some of them. Gandhi, Barbie, and an intern are far too injured to do anything. You almost killed them, Lurch."

He wanted to cause the man to feel guilt. To feel like he needed to do something to make it right. To let Perry go.

The janitor's eyes flashed angrily. "I know! I already told you _why!_" he snarled.

"I know. That doesn't change the fact that they're hospitalized. That intern might die, Lurch!" Perry yelled this, hoping to reach the man.

He didn't. The janitor cried out and punched a fist into the wall. Perry flinched back. Perhaps that had been a stupid idea.

The janitor's expression changed and he looked very solemn. Very tired. "Mean Doctor… if I let you go, will you promise not to lead the police back here? At least for a day?"

"Fat chance." It slipped out of his mouth before he could stop it. The janitor looked pained.

"Please."

"No."

The janitor sighed exasperatedly. Perry realized something. The janitor was bipolar. Not on medication. And most certainly not murderously angry right now.

That left painfully depressed.

"Lurch, if you let me go, we can help you."

"No, you can't. You know you can't. I'm not insane. They'll have my head for this."

A lump formed in Perry's throat. "Did you… did you kill him?" He almost choked on the words.

The janitor shook his head. "No, but no one will find him. Not quick enough."

"If you tell me where he is, we might."

"I can't remember."

"Don't lie to me."

"I. Can't. Remember." He emphasized every word with a growl of frustration.

Perry believed him.

"Lurch, we have to find him."

"No, you have to find him. I can't do anymore. I'll just hurt more people."

There was a strange finality to his words. Perry didn't understand it.  
Then he stood, looming over the bound man. Fear flickered across Perry's face. The janitor turned and began rummaging through a drawer. Perry watched, fear and confusion shining in his eyes. Sweat beaded across his neck and forehead. Adrenaline started rushing through his veins.

The janitor turned back around. He was holding a gun.

Perry pushed back, not bothering to hide his feelings. He wordlessly screamed, eyes wide with terror. "Lurch… you can't… please…" He licked his lips nervously, hands wringing at his bonds in vain.

"Oh, don't worry, Mean Doctor." Perry froze, eyes even wider. The pieces began falling together. "Don't worry, Mean Doctor. You aren't going to be hurt."

Perry's mouth fell open and he struggled even stronger against the bonds. "No! Lurch, you can't! Where's Newbie?" he yelled, trying to get to the other man.

"In the woods." And with that, the janitor lifted the gun to his head and pulled the trigger without hesitation. A loud bang echoed in the room. He went limped and crumpled to the floor, blood pouring out of his skull.

Perry just sat still, frozen with shock. His face quickly turned ashen. He slumped back against the wall.

Then it hit him.

He began screaming. He just screamed, shutting his eyes tightly, trying to burn the memory out of his mind.

It wouldn't leave.

* * *

I was at the police station like Dr. Cox had told me to be. I had talked to various cops, all unhelpful, about Bambi and the janitor when they brought him in. I know my eyes must have been a mile wide when I saw Dr. Cox. He was so pale, so… I don't even know. But I knew something bad had happened. Something very bad.

"Dr. Cox!" I cried, running towards him. I could see no relief on his face, but I hugged him anyway. "What happened?"

It was a uniform that answered me. "The kidnapper had tied him up. Then he killed himself."

My eyes were saucers, I just know it. "What?" I nearly screamed. How would be find Bambi if the janitor was dead?

I looked over at Dr. Cox and he just stared back with empty eyes. I found myself whispering. "Is it true?"

"Yes." His voice was even more empty than his eyes. I felt tears starting to well up in my eyes. I wrapped my arms tight around his neck, crushing him into me. He buried his face into my shoulder and I felt tears of his own seeping through my shirt. My stomach knotted up.

It hurt.

* * *

Reviews are love.3

I apologize for any nightmares I may cause.


End file.
